


But Do You Recall the Most Shameful Reindeer of All?

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Christmas Smut, Elf!Akira, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Reindeer boy!Akechi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: Just as he’s about to give up hope, a distant noise captures his attention. Akira shuffles through the snow as quietly as possible before coming upon a clearing within the woods. Peeping past the thick trees, he finds exactly what he's been looking for.Just a few yards away, scraping his large magnificent antlers against the bark of a tree, is a wild reindeer.[You've read cat boy Goro. You’ve read dog boy Goro. Now get ready for.... reindeer boy Goro]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	But Do You Recall the Most Shameful Reindeer of All?

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all are having a great holiday! Here’s some Christmas smut to spice it up a bit <3
> 
> Inspired by [@spicymks reindeer Goro art!!](https://twitter.com/spicycmks/status/1342139156630126593?s=21)

Christmas Eve. 

Akira trudges through the snow impatiently, specs of icy powder sticking to his red coat tails as they drag along the knee-deep blankets. 

He’s running out of time, after all. The group is in desperate need of a new reindeer if they hope to get the gifts delivered on time. The sleigh needs to get going by midnight; however with Ryuji out of commission due to a hoof injury, the head elf himself is left with no other choice but to try his hand at wrangling a wild one. 

Although that’s a bit easier said than done considering how he has yet to come across a single deer all morning… 

“Where  _ are  _ they all..?” Akira mutters to himself, boots crunching against the frosted-over snow. “This forest is usually flooded with reindeer… Are they all  _ hiding  _ or somethi—”

**_*sCRAtCh… scRaTCH…*_ **

Just as he’s about to give up hope, a distant noise captures his attention. Akira shuffles through the snow as quietly as possible before coming upon a clearing within the woods. Peeping past the thick trees, he finds  _ exactly _ what he's been looking for. 

Just a few yards away, scraping his large magnificent antlers against the bark of a tree, is a  _ wild reindeer _ . 

The young buck looks to be around his same height and age. Long brunette hair cascades past his branched-out horns and lengthy brown ears down to just above his shoulder blades. A collar of fluffy brown fur surrounds his neck and chest. A small,equally fluffy, white tail amidst his lower back. Akira’s gaze shifts down his form to his cloven hooves digging into the ground, then back up to his hands braced against the tree trunk. Holding himself steady as he continuously sharpens his antlers. 

“He’s so  _ beautiful…”  _ the raven mutters. He looks to have some strength to him as well. What a perfect find! This buck could definitely help pull a sleigh with no problem at all! 

Stepping out of the thicket of trees, Akira carefully approaches the young buck. The sounds of the snow moving beneath his feet instantly alerts the reindeer. He ceases his sharpening and whips his head around to glare at the intruder with auburn eyes. 

“H-Hey there,” Akira says with a nervous smile as he holds his hands up in submission. “Sorry to uh, disturb you, but I’m kind of in need of some help. You see, I have this sleigh full of packages a few acres north and—”

“You’re disturbing me,” the buck says with a stern voice. “Leave.”

The raven is taken aback by the immediate defensiveness. Of course he knew that convincing a wild reindeer to help haul a sleigh full of gifts to an entire village wouldn't likely come easy, but this buck seems a little too serious. 

“Oh, my apologies for interrupting your… antler sharpening..? But, seriously, I have an injured buck at my workshop so I was wondering if you could… help… me…?” Akira’s words slowly come to a freeze as the buck turns to him then, ears pulled back as hooves dig into the icy ground and scrape repeatedly. Freshly sharpened antlers angled towards him. A clear sign of hostility. 

“W-Whoa, whoa, hey—!” When Akira doesn’t adhere to the warning, the buck kicks off the ground and charges straight for him. 

“W-WAIT—FUCK,” the elf shouts in a panic before being chased off into the thicket of snow and trees. 

  
  
  
  
  


.

.

.

.

  
  
  
  
  


Morning soon passes into afternoon. 

No signs of other reindeer still.

Leaving Akira with the only choice of attempting to capture and tame the one wild buck that almost murdered him earlier. 

A grueling and difficult process, to say the least. The elf attempts just about everything he can think of:

Offering some grain, which almost resulted in him getting his hand bit clean off. 

Setting a non-lethal trap to which the buck easily noticed the arrangement of rope and either pranced around it or cut it with his hoof just for insult. 

Even going for a direct approach of repeatedly sneaking up on him with a pair of reins, only for the buck to dodge the elf’s pounces with graceful ease each time. 

After countless attempts, however, a realization finally dawns on Akira. 

The strange absence of other reindeer… 

The abnormally aggressive nature in the buck… 

Relentlessly scraping his antlers… 

Tail tucked flat… 

_ Wait a minute.  _

_ Could he be… _

It’s then that Akira realizes  _ exactly  _ how to catch this reindeer. 

.

.

.

Once again Akira spots the young buck shuffling in the snow in the distance, massaging his antlers against a tree. 

“I’ve got you this time for sure,” the raven hums while reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a small bottle of dark liquid labeled  _ ‘Reindeer Scent.’  _ He spritzes samples of the scent upon various rocks, snow spots, and trees—coating everything thoroughly as he creates a trail leading to another nearby clearing. Then, he pulls out a small whistle. Supposedly, it’s meant to mimic the mating call of reindeer… 

Well, it’s worth a shot. 

Taking a deep breath, he blows into the curious instrument and a loud, deep noise echoes into the woods. Quick on his feet, Akira then scurries to hide behind the nearest bush. Awaiting the reindeer with anticipation. 

After a few moments, the familiar sound of hooves treading through the snow fills the air. A pair of antlers emerge from the safety of the trees, and eventually the buck himself is wandering into the clearing. A curious expression upon his face as he foolishly lets his guard down. 

_ “That’s it…”  _ Akira whispers, reins ready in his grip.  _ “Just a liiittle bit closer now…”  _

It’s almost unfair with him being in heat. He’s so desperate for a mate that he’s really willing to wander off at the first sound and smell of another reindeer. 

When the sound of hoof steps approaches just ever so closer, the elf finally makes his move. Akira lunges from behind the shrubbery and tackles the unexpecting buck to the ground—careful to avoid his antlers as he tangles the creature within the reins. The brunet doesn't go without some sort of fight though. He struggles, thrashes, and kicks against the snow and the elf’s hold. However, his efforts prove futile as the raven manages to successfully pin him on his stomach, his hands held firmly above his head as Akira straddles his lower back. 

“ _ Finally _ , I’ve got you!” Akira grins, victorious. 

“Stupid… fucking… elf,” the buck grunts. “What do you think you’re—MHh!?” 

The reindeer’s words are cut off as Akira shoves the bit into his mouth, pulling the reins until they are tight and secure. 

“There. That oughta do it.” The raven says with a nod. “Now to get you back to the workshop and get you set up with the rest of the team—”

Akira pauses when he hears a faint whimper coming from the buck. He looks down to find that the other’s entire demeanor has changed suddenly. His ears are folded down in submission and his eyes are desperate. Shallow, hot pants leave his pried open mouth in the form of fog as they hit the frigid air. “What’s… wrong…?” Akira’s mind is filled with confusion until he feels the buck push his hips back somewhat, pressing the curve of his ass against the crotch currently straddling him from behind. Wiggling his hips side to side as a silent plea. 

_ Oh.  _

Akira looks down at the buck in pity as he begs for just about anything to fuck him. Well now he just feels like an idiot. He should’ve figured something like this might happen during reindeer mating season. Poor thing, he can’t pull a sleigh in this state. Hell, he can’t do hardly  _ anything _ in this state.

What to do… 

“Hey,” Akira calls out to the buck, reaching around to take the bit out of his mouth. “What’s your name?”

“... _ Goro _ ,” he says with a heavy huff. 

“Alright then, Goro. It seems we’ve both got some serious problems in need of assistance. I need an extra reindeer, and you need uh… something to satiate your heat.”

For a split second, the buck looks as if he wants to kick him again. But is immediately overtaken with lust once more. 

“So I’ll make you a deal. If you agree to help me pull my sleigh tonight, I’ll help you take care of…  _ this _ ,” he gestures to the whole sight of him. “Would you want that?” 

Goro ponders the idea for a moment or two, but ultimately looks back at the raven and nods quickly. 

Adhering to the reindeer’s plea, Akira reaches back around and places the bit into his mouth once again. The raven then grabs hold of the reins with one hand and scoots back until he’s between the brunet’s legs, nudging his thighs apart with his knees. With his free hand, he grips one side of his hips and pulls him upward, lifting the buck into a face-down-ass-up position. Akira can see beads of pre-cum already dripping from the poor creature’s cock into the snow below. 

The raven takes the time to admire the buck’s rather  _ shapely _ form. His gloved hand comes up to palm at the soft curve of his ass, fingers indenting into the flesh as Goro mewls lowly in response to the touches. His white tail flattening against his body and quivering in delight. 

Akira wants to be gentle with the poor buck though. Still gripping the reins, he carefully pulls the leather glove off of his hand and collects some of the discharged cum and slick between his fingers. Lathering his digits just enough to make the process easier. He then slides his hand up the length of his thigh before slipping between his cheeks. Pressing a single finger against his sensitive hole, he enters him. 

“Mmmff…” Goro groans shamelessly against the bit at the feeling of finally being filled with  _ something.  _ The buck slowly begins to rock his hips back and forth into the feeling of Akira’s fingers pulling in and out of him. Gradually adding more digits after another as he stretches and pleases the brunet. 

After some time, he pulls his fingers out of him. He hears Goro whimper and whine at the loss of contact and bites his lip. 

“Fuck, you look so cute like this…”

With the both of them clearly at a loss for patience, Akira fiddles one-handedly with his belt buckle until finally yanking his pants down. The raven then scoots forward until his cock is wedged between his ass, the tip teasingly pressing against his entrance. 

“F-F—Akihwa pleash—” his slurred words are halted as Akira pulls back the reins and leans over his form to whisper into his ear. 

“Shh… sweet thing. You’ll have to behave if you want me inside, got that?”

Goro quickly nods, the bells attached along the reins jingling from his excited movements. 

With that, Akira presses his cock inside. Pushing in until his hips are pressed flush against Goro’s ass. Both hands grabbing hold of his hips and fucking in and out of him at a gradually increasing pace. All the while his grip on the reins remains tight. 

The two of them are already nearing their climaxes. Goro continuously rocks his hips back and forth in time with the raven’s thrusts. His fluffy tail now wagging excitedly as Akira pulls the reins back harshly, forcing the reindeer’s head back. The buck bites down  _ hard  _ against the bit and a small stream of drool leaves his mouth as he’s fucked just the way he wants. 

With a few more deep, rough thrusts, Akira releases inside of him. The feeling of warmth flooding throughout his lower body pushes Goro over the edge as he finally finds his orgasm himself. Streaks of hot white decorating the layer of snow beneath the two of them. Loosening his grip on the reins, Akira hears Goro let out a shaky sigh as he comes down from his high. 

“Mm…mmfh..”

“Oh,” The elf takes the hint and pulls the bit out of his mouth, allowing the reindeer to talk once more. 

“ _ Fuck…  _ Thank you for that… That was so,  _ so good… _ ”

Akira hums, petting up and down the reindeer’s side. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

After a while, Akira finally stands. Helping Goro stagger upright onto his hooves as well, the buck’s balance thrown off a bit after such a messy session. 

“So then…” Akira beams. “Goro, with your lust now light, won’t you guide my sleigh tonight?” 

“Guide your sleigh, huh?” The buck mutters. “That’s all I have to do, right?”

“Right! And you’ll have some others to help you too. Don’t worry either, it’ll just be for tonight. Then you can be on your way!”

The reindeer looks off to the side, a slight grimace plague in this expression. 

“Is something else wrong..?” Akira asks. 

“Well, it’s just… most of the reindeer population in this area have completely moved on. I’m sort of the only one here now. Therefore heats and ruts for me are rather, uh,  _ difficult. _ ” Goro sighs.

“Well,” Akira starts. “I could always use more hands at the workshop.  _ Especially _ sleigh pullers. If you’d be interested in more of a  _ full-time  _ position?”

The reindeer thinks on this for a moment, then smiles. “Actually, I think i'd like that.”

  
  
  



End file.
